Lily and James: Valentine's Day
by Angela Glad
Summary: Cheesy Muggle Pickup Lines meets James Potter... need I say more.


I knew way back in fifth year that I would regret the day that I told James about crummy pick up lines. I mean he obviously had his own share for terrible pick up lines, but when he found out that there were some that people used all of the time that were just terrible he became intrigued. I never thought that I would hear the end of them. And then he grew up and forgot all about the cheesy pick up lines.

Now about four years later those moments in fifth year were coming back to haunt me. When James found me that morning I was up to my elbows in wedding invites. He was supposed to be grabbing breakfast for us as we made our way through our wedding checklist. I wasn't even paying attention when he walked through the door and dropped I kid you not a McDonalds bag in front of me, I was currently also cursing the day that I introduced him to fast food. "Hey Gorgeous." He said.

"Hey." I said half heartedly.

"Did it hurt?" He asked gently grabbing my chin. My first thought was that I had an unknown bruise or something on my face from maybe hitting myself in the night.

"Did what hurt?" I asked trying to feel my face.

"When you fell from Heaven?" He kept a straight face the whole time.

"Wait what?" I asked. And that's when he broke down laughing. "I hate you." I said pushing him away.

"I love you too. So what are we working on today?"

It wasn't even a couple of hours before he used the next pick up line on me. "Lily?" He asked running in looking all flustered.

"What?" I asked anxious.

"Lily, do you have a compass?" He asked.

I was a little suspicious why would he need a compass. "Why?"

Again he took my face in his hands and whispered. "Because I'm lost in your eyes."

"What the heck?" I asked shoving him away.

Once again he responded positively. "You know you love me."

He let it rest for a couple of days knowing that it was probably getting on my nerves and I thought he was just going to let the subject go and I wouldn't have to deal with it for a couple more years. I was wrong.

Our group of friends had decided to go out and just have fun. Him and Sirius were having a rather intense conversation and after one too many Sirius puns I kind of tuned out. Finally he was able to get my attention though. "Fine! Lily?" he asked.

I turned, "What James?"

"Feel my shirt. What kind of material do you think that is?" He asked once I was holding his shirt.

"I don't know. I'm not good with material."

"Wouldn't you say that it's boyfriend material?" He asked.

"No James, I think it's more like fiance material." said Sirius. They both got slugged for that one.

I was fed up with all of the pickup lines that he kept throwing at me. I mean yeah they were sweet but I was more fed up with the fact that I never saw them coming. He always caught me off guard and I was deeply concerned whenever he started one because he always seemed anxious about something. I hated it. What didn't help the most was the day that I was walking up to their apartment and heard him and Sirius talking about it through their slightly open door.

"So she's ticked?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, but not at the same time. I think she's more mad at herself."

"And she has no idea what brought this on?"

"No. And I'm not about to tell her that I remembered the cheesy pick up lines from hearing one in public the other day. I want her to think I remembered them all on her own."

Well that did it. I had to bring in the experts.

"So get him back." Anna said.

"But how?"

"Use a wizard pick up line." She replied.

"Do wizards even have any?" I asked.

"We have loads!" And she jumped into all of her favorites.

Valentine's Day was finally upon us. James brought me flowers and chocolate first thing in the morning and because it was Valentine's he was on his best behavior and didn't even try to do anything snarky. It was the perfect Valentine's. James and I spent the whole day together and he was on his best behavior. It almost made me second guess getting him back.

But he set himself up so well. "I hope you had a great night." He said after giving me my goodbye kiss.

"James you always make me feel amazing. You must play Quidditch."

"My favorite sport." He replied probably thinking that I was just flirting with him.

"Yeah, cuz you're a keeper." And with that I walked into my apartment. Standing on the opposite side of the door I heard him exclaim.

"What?!" I like to believe I won that war.


End file.
